Misunderstand
by chibi si saku
Summary: Aku melihat dirinya seakan tak berdaya, perlahan namun pasti perasaan ini mendorongku untuk membantunya dan selalu berada di sampingnya. Namun saat ku sadari aku telah jatuh cinta, kenapa pertunangan ini menjadi penghalang?.


**Summary : Aku melihat dirinya seakan tak berdaya, perlahan namun pasti perasaan ini mendorongku untuk membantunya dan selalu berada di sampingnya. Namun saat ku sadari aku telah jatuh cinta, kenapa pertunangan ini menjadi penghalang?.**

**Chapter : 1**

**Pairing : SAKURA X NARUTO**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship, romance, humor, hurt/comfort (maaf jika banyak typo, hehe)**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING : 00C, alur gaje cerita buatanku, lebay (mungkin), author masih pemula (maklumi), untuk yang sengaja maupun yang tidak sengaja membaca fanfic abal-abal ini tolong komen ya *0* (plak).**

/

/

/

/

**Don't like ? (T-T) Don't read! (0)**

**Itadakimasu (^0^)**

/

/

/

/

Sebuah keramaian di kota konoha menjadi rutinitas mereka, kesibukkan dalam bekerja, sekolah, bermain, dan sebagainya. Setiap sudut dari kota ini tidak pernah lepas dengan aktifitas. Bagaikan kota yang tidak ernah tidur. Tentu untuk orang yang merasakan hal ini sejak lama pastilah merasa bosan. Dan hal ini terjadi pada sosok wanita yang tengah berjalan memasuki gedung rumah sakit terbesar di kotanya.

Rambut soft pink sepunggungnya bergerak seirama dengan langkah kakinya, mata emeraldnya menatap lurus ke depan, seragam sekolahnya terlihat tidak asing di mata siapapun. Ya tentu saja karena motif seragam itu adalah milik Konoha High School yang terkenal seanterio jepang. Lalu pertanyaannya, mengapa wanita ini tidak berada di sekolahnya? Sedang apa dia di rumah sakit? Bukankah ini masih pagi, jamnya untuk memulai sekolah.

"Sakura" panggil seorang wanita berambut pirang dari kejauhan.

Sontak wanita berambut soft pink bernama Sakura ini menolehkan wajahnya ke sumber suara. Matanya sedikit menyipit saat mengetahui sosok itu.

"Ino?" gumamnya. Lalu mengahmpiri sosok pirang itu.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya ino heran melihat sahabatnya yang juga sedang di tempat yang sama.

Sahabat?, ya, yamanaka ino dan haruno sakura adalah sepasang sahabat sejak kecil, dan kini bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Ino sudah sering mendatangi rumah sakit di karenakan kakaknya 'sai' sedang berobat jalan, dan sakura tahu itu. Namun bagaimana dengan sakura?.

"Aku ingin menemui ibuku, sekarang dia di tempatkan di rumah sakit ini" jawab sakura datar. "Oiya, sekarang sekolah sedang di liburkan karena semua guru sedang ada _meeteng _penting" lanjut sakura menatap sahabatnya.

"Umm, begitu" respon ino. Matanya melihat bingkisan yang di bawa sakura. "Itu untuk ibumu?" Tanya ino menunjuk benda yang di bawa sakura.

Sakura pun menoleh ke bingkisan yang ia bawa. "Ia, ini pesanan ibu" jawab sakura dengan mata sendu. Di sisi lain ino melihat perubahan expresi sakura, heran juga melihat sikap sahabatnya ini, biasanya sakura sangat ceria.

"Kau kenapa, sakura?" tanya ino heran.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada apa-apa, aku duluan ya ino, jaa" jawab sakura seraya pamit. Ino hanya memandang sakura dengan tatapan bingung.

.Tok. Terdengar suara ketukan pintu di ruangan berdominasi putih itu, dan sakura lah pelakunya. Tangannya bergetar saat menyentuh kenop pintu di depannya.

"Masuk" ujar suara di dalam sana. Sakura pun membuka pintu.

Yang pertama kali sakura lihat adalah ruangan yang masih sama di dominasi dengan cat putih, namun sedikit berbeda karena banyak tumpukan dokumen dan rak obat-obatan yang terpampang rapi di sana. dan terlihat jelas di atas meja, terletak sebuah papan nama bertuliskan 'Doc. Haruno Sakumo'.

"Ibu, ini pesanan ibu" ujar sakura seraya meletakkan bingkisan itu di atas meja.

"Hm, _arigatou _sakura" jawab sang ibu tanpa menolehkan wajahnya dari tumpukan dokumen itu.

Sakura memandang sang ibu dengan lirih, seakan menginginkan perhatian lebih untuk hari terakhir ini. Lho, mengapa?.

"Ibu" panggil sakura seraya duduk di bangku yang terletak berseberangan dengan sang ibu.

"Ya, ada apa sakura?" Tanya sang ibu melirik sakura.

Sakura sedikit meremas roknya. "A-apakah, ibu tetap akan berangkat hari ini juga?" Tanya sakura lirih, air mata yang ia bendung sedari tadi kini sudah mengalir lembut di pipinya.

Sang ibu pun tersentak dengan expresi sakura, kini tatapannya berubah sendu.

"Sakura" panggil ibu sakura dengan lembut. Sontak sakura mendongkakkan kepalanya.

"Kini kau sudah dewasa, ibu berani meniggalkanmu dalam jangka waktu yang lama karena sudah mengetahui hal itu" ujar sang ibu tersenyum lembut.

Sakura hanya terdiam mendengarkan setiap kata-kata yang terlontarkan sang ibu, air matanya masih setia mengalir di pelupuk matanya.

"Ibu akan segera kembali saat tugas di prancis sudah selesai" ujar ibu sakura seraya mengusap puncak kepala anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Janji?" Tanya sakura memandang ibunya. Sang ibu hanya mengangguk meng'iya'kan.

Saat itu juga sakura menghambur dalam pelukan ibunya, menangis tersedu-sedu, dan sang ibu hanya berusaha menenangkan sang anak tersayang. Beberapa menit berlalu, sakura pun menyadari bahwa dia harus bersikap dewasa akan kepergian tugas ibunya ke luar negeri.

.Tok. Ketukan pintu membuat sakura dan ibunya berhenti dalam bincang-bincang mereka.

"Masuk!" ujar ibu sakura.

Cklek. Pintu pun terbuka dan menampakkan seorang suster berseragam putih. Sakura hanya menatapnya datar.

"Saya ingin melapor, pasien di ruang 243 telah berhasil di tenangkan" ujar suster itu seraya menhampiri ibu sakura.

"Syukurlah, terima kasih" ujar ibu sakura seraya mengambil selembar kertas yang di berikan sang suster.

"Saya permisi dulu" ujar suster itu membungkuk hormat pada ibu sakura lalu melenggang pergi.

Sakura menoleh pada ibunya yang sedang membaca laporan yang baru saja di berikan suster tadi. "Apa yang terjadi pada pasien itu, bu?" tanya sakura penasaran.

Ibu sakura hanya tersenyum ramah. "Dia menjadi temperamental saat mengetahui bahwa dirinya mengalami kebutaan" jawab ibu sakura.

Alis sakura berkerut. "Kebutaan?" gumam sakura.

"Menurut informasi, dia mengalami kebutaan saat kecelakaan pesawat beberapa tahun lalu" ujar ibu sakura yang masih membaca laporan itu. Sakura hanya ber'oh' saja. Sedetik kemudian dia minta pamit untuk pulang.

"Hati-hati sakura, ibu juga akan segera pulang" ujar ibu sakura terseyum lembut pada sakura.

Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Iya bu, aku duluan" jawab sakura seraya melenggang keluar.

Sepanjang koridor sakura bersenandung ria, hanya untuk mengusir rasa ngeri. Bayangkan saja jika berjalan sendirian di rumah sakit. Apalagi banyak mitos jika di rumah sakit adalah gudangnya 'hantu'. Sakura memang tidak terlalu percaya akan hal itu, namun jika kini keadaannya, sedikit percaya boleh lah.

**Sakura Pov**

Langkahku terhenti saat mendengar suara aneh. **TRANG** . Ya, suara itu seperti pecahan, emm… Gelas?. Setelah ku teliti suara itu berasal dari kamar di sebelah kananku. Karena penasaran aku pun mendekati kamar itu. **TRANG. **Lagi, suara itu terdengar lagi, sontak aku pun segera membuka pintu kamar itu tanpa permisi.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku setelah membuka kamar itu.

Samar-samar aku melihat pecahan gelas yang sudah berserakan di lantai. Mata emeraldku beralih pada seseorang yang sedang berusaha untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Pandanganku tidak begitu jelas karena ruangan ini gelap, sepertinya lampunya belum di nyalakan. Saat aku berusaha untuk mencari tombol lampu, tiba-tiba sosok itu terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Sontak aku menghampirinya.

"Hei, kau tak apa-apa?" tanyaku seraya membantunya untuk berdiri.

**Plak. **Tiba-tiba tanganku di tangkis olehnya, seakan tak mau menerima pertolongan.

"Aku bisa sendiri!" bentak suara itu.

Aku kaget dengan respon orang ini, bukannya berterima kasih sudah mau aku tolong. Suara barithonenya sedikit menyentakku, ternyata dia laki-laki. Aku terdiam sesaat setelah dia menolak untuk aku tolong. Mataku berkerut saat melihat dia kesulitan untuk berdiri, apakah dia sedang menderita sakit kaki?. Sepertinya tidak, terlihat dari tangannya yang meraba ke sekeliling seperti mencari sesuatu. Karena merasa tidak bisa membantu, aku hanya bisa menyalakan lampu untuk penerangan agar dia bisa melihat dan tidak kesulitan seperti itu .

Pertama kali yang aku lihat adalah sosok pemuda berambut blonde dengan tubuh kekarnya yang berhasil berdiri, tapi matanya tertutup, kenapa?. aku terus melihat gerak-geriknya. Sama, dia masih meraba-raba untuk penopangnya berjalan, tapi dia berjalan dengan normal. Saat sadar yang dia cari adalah piring yang berisikan apel, aku tehenyak.

'Ternyata dia mau apel' batinku seraya menghampirinya lalu menyodorkan apel itu. "Ini, kau mau apel kan" ujarku tersenyum ramah.

"Cih, kau masih di sini rupanya" decihnya dengan kerutan di alisnya. "Pergi kau!" bentaknya seraya mendorongku.

Aku sedikit terhuyung ke belakang. "HEI APA-APAAN KAU?" bentakku kesal.

Ingin sekali rasanya aku menghajar orang ini jika aku tidak menyadari dia sedang mengambil pisau di samping meja itu. 'Mau apa dia?' batinku heran.

Mataku terbelalak saat melihat dia mengarahkan pisau itu ke tangannya, lebih tepatnya ke urat nadinya. Satu hal yang aku pikirkan saat ini. 'Dia mau bunuh diri'.

Dengan segera aku berlari ke arahnya. "HEI HENTIKAN!" teriakku seraya merebut pisau itu darinya.

"Sialan, **Kembalikan**" bentaknya.

"_Baka_, mana mungkin aku kembalikan pisau ini padamu, kau mau bunuh diri kan?" bentakku kesal. Apa sih yang di pikirkan orang ini. Dasar gila.

**Normal Pov.**

Pemuda itu terduduk di lantai, tangannya meremas rambut blondenya yang memang sudah sangat berantakan. Sakura tersentak saat air mata mengalir di pipi pemuda itu. miris sekali rasanya.

Sakura menghampiri pemuda itu lalu berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya. "Hei, sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya sakura dengan lembut. Beginilah sifat asli sakura jika melihat kesedihan orang lain.

Pemuda itu tersentak, entah kenapa dia merasakan semilir angin musim semi di sekitarnya saat mendengar suara itu.

"Aku, aku-" gumamnya masih menundukkan kepala.

"Ceritakan saja" ujar sakura tersenyum lembut.

Hati pemuda ini berdesir setelah mendapatkan kehangatan pada suara sakura. Tenang dan hangat.

"Aku merasa hidupku tidak ada artinya lagi, saat menyadari bahwa aku…" ujarnya terhenti. "Buta" sambungnya.

Deg. Sakura kaget mendengar penuturan pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"**Dia menjadi temperamental saat mengetahui bahwa dirinya mengalami kebutaan**"

"**Menurut informasi, dia mengalami kebutaan saat kecelakaan pesawat beberapa tahun lalu**"

Kata-kata ibunya kembali terbayang di pikiran sakura. Sungguh miris sekali jika ternyata pemuda yang di maksud adalah orang di hadapan sakura saat ini. Betapa perihnya jika kau sendiri yang mengalami hal yang sama.

"Jangan bicara begitu" ujar sakura seraya menutup matanya.

Pemuda ini mendongkakkan wajahnya, meskipun tidak bisa melihat sosok yang ada dihadapannya, namun dia dapat merasakan harum yang manis pada sakura.

Cherry.

"Tidak ada yang dapat terselesaikan dengan bunuh diri" gumam sakura, saat itu juga air matanya mengalir dengan lembut. Matanya masih tertutup.

"Percuma kan aku hidup, tidak ada yang peduli lagi padaku, orang tuaku sampai saat ini belum melihat keadaanku, dan teman-temanku…" perkataanya terhenti sejenak. Air matanya mengalir dengan deras, sakit rasanya jika mengingat kejadian itu. "Teman-temanku meninggal saat kecelakaan itu" sambungnya lirih.

"Tidak hanya kau" bentak sakura kesal saat mendengar kata-kata terakhir pemuda ini. "Aku, sejak kecil sudah di tinggalkan kedua orang tua kandungku, kini aku hanya anak angkat dari keluarga terpandang. Begitu menyakitkan saat itu kala aku mengetahui jati diriku sebenarnya" sambung sakura menatap pemuda blonde di hadapannya.

"Itu kau, bersyukurlah karena masih bisa melihat, beda denganku" ujar pemuda itu memalingkan wajah. Layaknya orang yang buta, matanya menutup.

Sakura menghapus air mata dengan punggung tangannya. "Lalu kau berpikir dengan banyaknya kekuranganmu akan membuat dirimu larut dalam kesendirian?" Tanya sakura.

"Harusnya kau tahu itu" jawab pemuda itu, posisinya masih sama.

"Kalau begitu" ujar sakura seraya berdiri. Tangannya meraih tubuh pemuda itu lalu mendudukannya di tempat tidur.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya pemuda itu kaget.

Tanpa sakura sadari, kedua tangannya telah memegang bahu sang pemuda blonde itu. " Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi temanmu" sambung sakura tanpa ada rasa ragu.

"E? apa maksudmu?" Tanya pemuda itu bingung.

"Tentu agar kau tidak kesepian" jawab sakura seraya tersenyum ramah, meskipun pemuda itu tidak bisa melihatnya.

Hening.

Saat sakura mengatakan hal itu, kadaan tiba-tiba menjadi hening. Tak ada respon dari sang pemuda, hanya raut wajah yang menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan. "Kau?" gumam pemuda itu.

"Hehe, kita belum kenalan ya?" pikir sakura, dengan segera tangannya beralih untuk menggenggam tangan sang pemuda blonde itu. kaget?, ya, pemuda itu kaget saat tangannya di genggam begitu erat. Dan rasanya.

Hangat.

"Aku sakura, haruno sakura" ujar sakura memperkenalkan diri. "Kalau kau?" tanyanya.

Pemuda blonde itu hanya terdiam di tempat.

"Hei, pelit sekali sih hanya memperkenalkan dirimu saja, aku kan sudah" gerutu sakura.

"Err, gomen. namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" jawab naruto ragu.

'Naruto?' batin sakura. 'nama yang…' sambungnya. "Bagus" ujar sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Apanya yang bagus?" Tanya naruto tidak mengerti.

"Akh tidak apa-apa" jawab sakura pura-pura.

/

/

/

/

"Sakura?" panggil seseorang saat bangun dari tidurnya.

"Maaf tuan naruto, nona sakura sedang memetik jeruk di kebun belakang" jawab salah seorang pelayan itu.

Ya, kini naruto dan sakura sudah menjadi akrab sejak saat itu. Sudah empat bulan lamanya mereka saling mengenal. Dan sekarang naruto tinggal di rumah sakura, kenapa?. karena sakura lah yang menginginkannya. Sebelum ibunya berangkat ke perancis, sakura meminta agar naruto menemani sakura di kediamannya, di tambah dengan keadaan naruto yang tidak mungkin tinggal di rumah sakit selamanya. Awalnya ibu sakura menolak karena keadaan naruto masih belum stabil. Namun melihat keakraban mereka, mau tak mau ibu sakura mengizinkannya juga.

Sudah sekian lama juga sakura selalu mengajarkan naruto hal yang baru, karena keterbatasan naruto untuk melihat.

"Aku ingin menemui sakura" ujar naruto seraya mengambil tongkat besi sebagai penopangnya menunjukkan jalan.

"Apa perlu saya antar?" Tawar pelayan itu, namun naruto menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

**Naruto Pov.**

Kakiku terus melangkah dengan perintah tanganku yang memberikan arah. Tujuanku adalah menemui sakura, ya gadis yang menurutku sangat baik. Telah rela menemaniku selama ini. Sungguh tak terpikirkan hal ini akan terjadi.

Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu sakura dan mengenal kebaikannya, satu hal yang aku inginkan saat itu juga, tentu sampai saat ini. Hal itu adalah,

Melihat sosok sakura.

Andai mataku tidak buta, mungkin sekarang aku sudah tahu bagaimana wajah sakura. Namun jika sebaliknya, mungkin sekarang aku tidak bersama sakura. Sungguh tuhan selalu adil pada ciptaannya. Dan andai keinginanku terkabul, pastilah aku akan sangat menyukai sakura. Kenapa?, tentu selama ini aku memang menyimpan rasa pada sakura. Biarlah tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, asalkan aku dapat merasakan kehangatan dan kasih sayang darinya.

Langkahku terhenti saat mendengar suara yang familiar, jaraknya tidak begitu jauh. Perlahan sudut bibirku melengkung ke atas.

'Sakura' batinku senang.

Dengan segera akupun berjalan menghampirinya, tentu dengan bantuan tongkat besi di tanganku.

"Pak, tolong petik yang di bagian sana ya!" terdengar suara sakura yang semakin dekat.

Kelihatannya sakura belum menyadari keberadaanku, memang setiap pagi sakura rutin untuk merawat kebun kesayangannya ini. Bahkan dia selalu memaksaku untuk memakan buah hasil panen. Dan jangan ditanya rasanya, sungguh enak dan manis. Mungkin karena pemiliknya adalah sakura, hehe.

Saat yakin sakura sudah ada di hadapanku, tanganku segera berayun untuk menyentuh bahunya. **Tap.**

**Normal Pov.**

"E?" respon sakura saat menyadari seseorang menyentuh, err…itu.

'Lho, kok kenyal ya?' batin naruto bingung.

**Greb. **Dengan reflek sakura mengepalkan tangannya dengan geram. Berani-beraninya ada orang yang membuatnya kesal di pagi hari. Sungguh cari mati.

"**Kurang ajaaaa-" **Ckiiiiiiiiit. Tiba-tiba sakura menghentikan aksinya saat mengetahui dalangnya siapa. "Naruto?" Tanya sakura heran.

"Tadi kau bilang apa sakura?" Tanya naruto balik.

Sakura menatap naruto dengan sebal, lalu .**Bletak**.dengan mulus jitakan itu mendarat di kepala blonde naruto. Sang empu hanya meringis kesakitan.

"Auww, kau kenapa sih, sakura?" Tanya naruto seraya memegang kepalanya.

"Kenapa, kenapa, jelas marah karena kau menyentuh buah dadaku tahu!" jawab sakura polos.

Naruto terdiam sesaat, lalu wajahnya memerah bak kepiting rebus. Pantas saja terasa kenyal tadi. Dasar tidak hati-hati.

"Err…itu, _gomen ne _sakura, aku tidak sengaja." ujar naruto merasa bersalah.

Sakura mendengus, dia memaklumi hal itu karena naruto memang tidak salah, hanya kurang hati-hati. "Baiklah tak apa, tapi lain kali kau harus hati-hati!" ujar sakura memperingatkan. Naruto hanya mengangguk.

Sakura kembali dalam katifitasnya memetik jeruk, sedangkan naruto duduk di bangku dekat _gazebo _di sisi taman. Saat merasa sudah cukup banyak jeruk yang di petik, sakura pun segera menghampiri naruto.

"Naruto, ini makanlah." ujar sakura seraya memberikan sebuah jeruk ke tangan naruto.

"Hm? Kupas dulu, baru aku bisa makan." jawab naruto seraya mengembalikan lagi jeruk itu pada sakura. Alis sakura bertaut, heran juga melihat naruto bersikap seperti ini. Biasanya dia selalu melakukannya sendiri walaupun ujug-ujungnya sakura lah yang melakukannya. Tapi sakura tidak mau ambil pusing, dia pun mengupas kulit jeruk itu, lalu memberikannya lagi pada naruto.

"Ini." Ujar sakura seraya memberikan jeruk yang sudah di kupas. Namun naruto mengembalikannya lagi pada sakura. "Ada apa lagi?" Tanya sakura heran.

"Aaa" naruto membuka mulutnya, minta di suapi (?).

"E?" sakura bingung melihat tingkah naruto yang manja, ya ampun biasanya kan tidak begini. "Naruto, apa kau demam?" Tanya sakura seraya menyentuh kening naruto.

Naruto tersenyum. "Ya aku demam." Jawab naruto seraya menyentuh tangan sakura yang ada di keningnya. "Demam cinta." Sambungnya.

"Eh? demam cinta, cieee pada siapa?" respon sakura. "Tunggu dulu, siapa wanita yang membuatmu demam cinta? bukankah kau tidak pernah keluar rumah? bahkan untuk mengenal wanita di luar sana." sambung sakura bingung.

Naruto menghembuskn napasnya perlahan. "Tentu karena wanita itu adalah kau." Jawab naruto mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan sakura.

"E? aku?" Tanya sakura heran.

"Iya, kau….sa-ku-ra" jawab naruto dengan penuh tekanan di setiap kata.

Kaget. Ya, sakura kaget dengan pernyataan naruto. Apakah naruto benar-benar menyukainya?. Perlahan sakura merasakan tangannya turun ke bawah, dan berhenti tepat di di dada naruto.

"Entah kenapa, jika bersamamu dadaku berdetak sangat cepat…" ujar naruto tersenyum lembut. "Meski aku tidak dapat melihat, tapi aku bisa merasakan" sambungnya.

Naruto benar, selama ini tanpa sakura sadari. Dia pun merasakan hal yang sama setiap kali dekat dengan naruto. Ternyata hal itu di namakan 'suka' atau 'cinta'.

"Umm, tapi, aku tidak begitu mengerti tentang hal yang menyangkut cinta, naruto" ujar sakura menunduk.

Naruto tersenyum lembut, dia pun sama tidak begitu mengerti tentang hal ini. Tapi dia yakin, jika keduanya merasakan hal yang sama, berarti mereka saling mencintai.

"Tak apa sakura, suatu saat kau juga akan mengerti" ujar naruto seraya melepaskan genggamannya.

Sakura kecewa saat naruto melepaskan tangannya, baru kali ini dia merasakan hal seperti ini. Aneh sekali.

"Ayo sakura, suapi aku, entah kenapa tanganku rasanya lemas jadi susah untuk di gerakkan." Ujar naruto pura-pura.

"Hmph, alasan" gerutu sakura , namun tetap menyuapi naruto.

Mereka pun saling bercanda satu sama lain, merasakan hal yang asing di hati mereka. Rasa ingin memiliki semakin kuat kala mereka selalu bersama. Sakura merasa senang bisa dekat dengan naruto, tidak memandang bahwa naruto memiliki kekurangan, dan itu membuat naruto yang awalnya ragu dengan kesungguhan sakura untuk menemaninya menjadi lebih percaya jika sakura benar-benar tulus.

**.Drrrrrt. **Tiba-tiba ponsel sakura bergetar. Tertera dengan jelas di layar ponsel bertuliskan '_kaa-san'_. Sontak sakura segera mengambilnya dan menekan tombol 'on'.

"_**moshi-moshi?" **_ujar suara di seberang sana.

"Ya? ibu? apa ibu akan pulang sekarang?" Tanya sakura bertubi-tubi.

"**Hihi, iya iya, tidak hanya itu, ibu memiliki kabar bagus." **Jawab ibu sakura.

"Apa itu, bu?" Tanya sakura penasaran. Dengan menahan tawa saat dia melihat naruto kesulitan mencari tempat sampah untuk membuang biji jeruk di mulutnya.

"**Sebelumnya, apakah naruto ada di sana?" **Tanya ibu sakura.

"E? tentu" jawab sakura heran.

"**Tolong berikan ponselmu pada naruto, ibu ingin bicara." **pinta ibunya.

"E? aku tidak mau ada yang di sembunyikan, aku juga kan mau dengar!" gerutu sakura sebal.

"**Tidak ada yang di sembunyikan sakura, baiklah kau loadspeaker saja ponselmu" **saran ibu sakura. Sakura hanya ber'oke' ria. **Tut**. Dia pun menekan tombol loadspeaker.

"Naruto, ibu ingin membicarakan sesuatu" ujar sakura pada naruto.

"E? membicarakan apa?" Tanya naruto.

"Entahlah, baiklah bu, kami mendengarkan." ujar sakura seraya membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"**Kabar ini untuk naruto, jadi dengar baik-baik ya!" **ujar ibu sakura di seberang sana.

Sakura melirik naruto, dan terlihat naruto mengerutkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti.

"Untukku?" gumam naruto.

"**Saat ibu memulai pekerjaan perancis, tiba-tiba ada pihak keluarga yang mencari informasi tentang keberadaan anaknya di setiap rumah sakit di paris. Saat itu ibu bingung karena tidak bertemu langsung dengan mereka. Tapi, data mengatakan kalau mereka berasal dari jepang." **ujar ibu sakura mejelaskan.

Tidak ada yang bicara satu sama lain antara naruto dan sakura, mereka benar-benar mendengarkan perkataan ibu sakura dengan baik.

"**Sampai suatu ketika mereka meminta ibu bertemu langsung, karena mereka mengetahui ibu berasal dari rumah sakit terbesar di konoha. Ibu kaget saat mengetahui mereka adalah orang tua naruto yang mencari keberadaannya selama ini." **Lanjut ibu sakura.

Deg. Perasaan naruto sungguh tak karuan saat menyadari orang tuanya selama ini mencarinya. Sakura pun sama, dia kaget.

"_Kaa-san _dan _tou-san_?" gumam naruto tak percaya.

"Naruto." Gumam sakura memandang naruto.

"**Tak di sangka, naruto. Selama ini mereka mencarimu. Saat mengetahui ada korban yang selamat dari kecelakaan maut pesawat waktu itu, mereka tahu kalau itu kau" **ujar ibu sakura, terdengar suara bergetar seperti menahan haru.

"Naruto, benar dugaanku kan, kau pasti masih memiliki orang yang menyayangimu" ujar sakura tersenyum lembut.

Sedangkan naruto hanya terdiam di tempat, entah respon apa yang harus ia keluarkan kala mendapatkan anugrah ini.

"**Dan mereka meminta agar kau berangkat ke perancis untuk menjalankan pengobatan tanpa harus operasi, kemungkinan besar jika kau berobat ke perancis, pengelihatanmu akan pulih kembali" **sambung ibu sakura.

"Be-benarkah?" Tanya naruto tidak percaya.

"Waaah, naruto, kau beruntung sekali." ujar sakura senang.

"**Mereka bilang, akan menjemputmu di bandara Gakuen city esok pagi." **Ujar bu sakura.

"Be-besok?" Tanya naruto kaget, kenapa harus secepat itu.

"Bu, apa boleh aku ikut ke sana?" Tanya sakura, lebih tepatnya meminta. Naruto langsung merespon.

"Iya tante, sakura juga boleh ikut kan?" Tanya naruto.

"**Maaf sakura, kamu tidak boleh ikut, besok adalah hari terakhir ibu di sini, jadi hanya naruto saja yang berangkat." **Jawab ibu sakura.

"Yaaah ibu, aku kan tidak mau berpisah dengan naruto!" gerutu sakura.

Tak di sangka, naruto merasa lega dengan penuturan sakura tadi. Ternyata sakura tidak mau berpisah dengan dirinya. Sungguh, jika begini keadaannya buta selamanya pun tidak apa-apa. Tapi itu pemikiran yang dangkal, dia bisa berangkat untuk mengobati matanya lalu kembali untuk sakura. Bukankah itu lebih baik.

"Sakura" panggil naruto.

Sakura pun menoleh pada naruto. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Sungguh, meskipun berat untuk mengatakan tapi naruto harus melakukannya. Ini sudah menjadi keputusannya, meninggalkan sakura.

"Aku akan berangkat." Ujar naruto dengan penuh keberanian.

"Ta-tapi…" kata-kata sakura terpotong saat melihat senyuman naruto.

"Tenang saja, aku akan kembali" Lanjut naruto dengan suara yang lembut.

Sakura tahu tidak ada kebohongan di senyuman itu, ya, dia sangat tahu. Namun hatinya tetap tidak mau mengakui bahwa dirinya akan berpisah dengan naruto. Sekarang. Perlahan sakura menundukkan kepalanya, dia harus relaberpisah dengan naruto, bukankah ini untuk kebaikan naruto juga. Dia tidak boleh egois, naruto memang bukan kekasihnya, tapi entah kenapa rasanya sakit sekali saat tahu perpisahan ini. Benar-benar bodoh.

Keesokan harinya sakura mengantarkan naruto ke bandara, di sana sudah ada ibunya bersama dengan kedua orang tua naruto. Sungguh sakura pun senang naruto kembali berkumpul dengan keluarganya, meskipun rasa nyeri di hatinya masih belum hilang. Kedua orang tua naruto hanya bisa berkata 'terima kasih' karena sakuralah yang telah menjaga, merawat dan bahkan menyadarkan naruto di setiap tindakannya.

Lambaian tangan sakura mengiringi kepergian pesawat yang di naiki naruto menuju paris. Bulir air mata mengalir deras saat sakura mulai merasa benar-benar kehilangan sosok naruto. Sang ibu hanya bisa menenangkan sang anak dengan belaian lembutnya. Sungguh, hari itu adalah hari yang menyedihkan dalam hidup sakura. apakah akan menjadi lebih buruk lagi?.

/

/

/

/

"Sudahlah sakura, jangan sedih seperti itu." pinta ino yang melihat sakura terduduk lemas dengan tatapan yang sendu.

"Bagaimana aku tidak sedih ino, sudah seminggu ini naruto tidak memberi kabar untukku!" jawab sakura yang semakin larut dalam kesedihannya.

Ino menghela napas. "Kau pasti tahu, operasi mata itu membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama sakura, mungkin saja dia belum sempat memberi kabar padamu." Ujar ino yang berusaha menenangkan sakura. walaupun ino tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja dia katakan, tentu saja karena dia bukan seorang dokter.

"Tapi, setidaknya dia meminta orang tuanya untuk mengabariku, hiks!" ujar sakura di sertai bulir-bulir air mata di pipinya.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita pulang, bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi satu jam yang lalu!" ujar ino seraya memapah sakura untuk berjalan.

Memang sudah seminggu sejak kepergian naruto, namun masih belum ada kabar dari pemuda blonde itu. entah kenapa. Dan itu membuat sakura semakin sedih, dia merasa naruto seudah melupakannya. Sesampainya di rumah, sakura langsung menghampiri sang ibu di ruang kerjanya.

"Ibu, apakah sudah ada kabar dari naruto?" Tanya sakura antusias.

Sang ibu hanya menatap sakura dengan sendu, perlahan menggeleng dan mengucapkan kata 'belum'. Dan itu membuat sakura kembali larut dalam kesedihannya. Kepalanya menunduk seakan tidak bersemangat utuk memandang sang ibu di hadapannya.

"Sakura, ibu ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Ujar sang ibu seraya menghampiri sakura. sakura mendongkakkan kepalanya dan menatap sang ibu.

"Apa?" Tanya sakura datar.

"Ibu sudah memikirkan hal ini sejak lama, dan kau harus menerimanya." Jawab ibu sakura menatap sang anak. Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, dia masih bingung dengan maksud sang ibu.

"Kau akan bertunangan dengan anak dari teman ibu." ujar ibu sakura dengan lembut.

**CETAAAR**. Bagaikan di sambar petir berkalu-kali, kini tubuh sakura sudah kaku dan membatu di tempat. Mana bisa begini, di saat dirinya sedang menunggu kepulangan naruto, sang ibu malah mengatakan kalau sakura harus…

Bertunangan?.

Dengan seseorang yang sama sekali belum dia kenal, dan di saat hatinya yakin kalau dia sudah menyukai sosok…

Naruto!.

Perlahan air mata sakura yang sudah dia bending sekuat tenaga, ternyata mengalir juga. Mata emeraldnya menatap sang ibu tidak percaya. Bibir mungilnya bergetar dan menggumamkan kata 'Ibu pasti bercanda'. Sebuah kata yang sakura harap menjadi kenyataan, namun…

"Ibu serius, sakura." jawab ibu sakura menatap lirih anaknya.

"Apa ibu tidak mengerti kalau aku menyukai naruto, lalu kenapa? ibu jahat!" setelah mengatakan hal itu, sakura segrera berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Tunggu sakura!" ujar ibu sakura, namun sakura sudah benar-benar pergi. "Haah, anak itu." sambung sang ibu menghela napas.

Sementara itu di kamar sakura, terlihat sang empu menangis tersedu-sedu dan terus bergumam 'ibu jahat!' berkali-kali. Matanya semakin sembab karena terlalu banya menangis. Otaknya kembali memutar memori naruto dan dirinya yang selalu bersama. Sungguh menyakitkan.

Tapi sakura kembali berpikir, selama ini naruto pun tidak pernah menhubunginya. Mungkin naruto sudah menemukan seseorang yang tepat untuknya di sana sehingga melupakan sakura.

"Naruto, apa mungkin?" gumam sakura lirih. Perlahan dia menghapus air matanya lalu kembali berdiri. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar karena lemas. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju sang ibu. sakura langsung meminta maaf atas sikapnya barusan, dia terlalu kekanak-kanakkan. Dan kini sakura harus bersikap dewasa.

Saat itu juga sakura berkata dengan lembut pada sang ibu. "Aku menerima pertunangan ini, ibu." jawab sakura tersenyum di paksakan.

Sang ibu hanya tersenyum lembut saat mendengar penuturan sakura. lalu mengatakan bahwa pertunangannya akan di adakan di sebuah corporation konoha, tepat besok malam.

/

/

/

/

Di sinilah sakura, duduk di singgasana yang mewah. Memang bukan acara pernikahan, tapi suasananya benar-benar berbeda dengan pertunangan biasa. Sakura yakin, calon tunangannya pastilah orang yang terpandang, tapi sakura tidak peduli.

Kini sakura terlihat manis dengan _yukata _beraksen bunga sakura berwarna merah muda, rambtu _soft pink_ nya pun tertata rapi dengan sedikit hiasan jepitan _cream_, sakura terlihat sangat cantik dan manis malam ini. Namun, mata _emerald _nya masih redup, seperti tidak ada semangat sedikitpun di sana.

Tanpa sadar, sang ibu sudah berada di hadapannya. "Sakura, kini sudah saatnya." Ujar sang ibu member isyarat.

"Baik, bu." Jawab sakura lemas.

Kini adalah acara inti, sakura akan memakai cincin pertunangan dari calon suaminya yang belum dia kenal wajahnya sama sekali.

"_**Baiklah, untuk calon mempelai pria, silahkan naik ke singgasana untuk memakaikan cincin**_." Ujar sang operator member isyarat.

Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan malas, wajahnya dia palingkan berharap semua ini adalah mimpi. Tanpa sadar sang calon mempelai pria sudah berjalan menuju singgasana di mana sakura berada, di sertai dengan sorak-sorai para tamu undangan.

"_**Silahkan memmulainya**_" ujar sang operator saat melihat sang calon mempelai pria sudah berada di dekat sakura.

Sakura masih memalingkan wajahnya, enggan untuk melihat detik-detik ini. Di pejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Dan perlahan dia angkat tangan kanannya.

"Sakura, pandang calon suamimu." Perintah ibu sakura dengan sedikit berbisik. Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan.

Perlahan sakura merasa ada tangan kekar yang menyentuh tangannya, dan perlahan cincin itu telah menetap di jari manisnya dan di sertai dengan tepuk tangan para tamu undangan yang hadir malam itu. Dia hanya bisa menghela napas kecewa.

'Selamat tinggal, naruto.' Batin sakura sedih.

"_**Silahkan untuk calon mempelai pria untuk mencium sang pinangan**_." Ujar operator itu jahil.

'He? sialan, kenapa harus ada cium-cium segala sih?' batin sakura kesal. Matanya semakin di tutup rapat-rapat berharap tidak merasakan apa yang akan terjadi_**. **_(hei, jangan rapat-rapat ==').

Cup. Gagal usaha sakura untuk tidak merasakan ciuman itu yang mendarat di pipinya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa memilikimu, sakura." ujar suara _baritone_ yang terdengar familiar bagi sakura.

Familiar?.

Sontak sakura membuka matanya dan menoleh pada pria yang kini sudah menjadi tunangannya. Matanya terbelalak saat mengetahui siapa pria itu. Rambut blonde itu, kulit tannya, dan…mata _blue sapphire_?.

"Na-naru-to?" ujar sakura tergagap.

Ya, pria itu adalah naruto. Pria yang kini sedang tersenyum lembut padanya, dan pria yang kini sudah sah menjadi tunangannya.

"Ya, ini aku sakura." jawab naruto seraya merangkul sakura.

"A-aku tidak percaya, i-ini benar-benar kau, naruto." Ujar sakura dengan linangan air mata. Sungguh kejutan yang berharga baginya. Pria yang sudah dia tunggu-tunggu.

"Maaf sakura, akulah yang merencanakan ini semua, aku tidak memberimu kabar karena ingin memberikan kejutan padamu." Ujar naruto seraya menhapus air mata sakura dengan jarinya.

"Ja-jadi pertunangan ini?" Tanya sakura lagi.

"Hehe, ibumu sudah menyetujuinya, dan sebelum itu orang tuakulah yang menginginkannya." Jawab naruto dengan cengiran, lalu kembali menatap sakura.

"Sungguh, ternyata sakura yang selama ini menemaniku, benar-benar cantik." Ujar naruto menatap lurus pada sang _emerald_. Sakura tersipu malu mendengar penuturan naruto, sakura pun sadar akan diri naruto yang sebenarnya.

"Matamu ternyata indah, naruto." Ujar sakura yang masih merona.

"Tidak seindah bola matamu." Balas naruto tersenyum lembut, dan itu membuat pipi sakura lebih memanas.

Perlahan tangan kekar naruto melingkar di pinggang sakura, sontak sakura menjadi _blushing_.

"Menikahlah denganku, sakura." bisik naruto tepat di telinga sakura. sakura kaget dengan kata-kata naruto barusan, sungguh dia sangat senang.

"Tentu, naruto" jawab sakura seraya membalas pelukan naruto.

Tepuk tangan pun semakin riuh saat melihat kemesraan kedua inshan ini. Ternyata sebuah perbedaan bukanlah penghalang untuk cinta, bahkan hanya sekedar salah paham.

Malam itu, menjadi malam terakhir bagi perpisahan mereka. Dan awal untuk kebersamaan mereka. Jadilah pasangan yang kekal akan cinta sejati kalian, karena kelak, pasti akan ada penerusnya.

"_Aishiteru,_ sakura"

"_Aishiteru yo, _naruto"

.

.

.

.

.

Owari.

.

.

.

.

.

**Huwaaa (0) chibi gax tahu apakah story abal-abal ini pantas untuk di publish.**

**.**

**.fic ini aku buat oneshoot karena, ya idenya Cuma segitu, hehe. Hmm, kalau inpirasi membuat alurnya jadi begini, karena aku membaca sebuah novel yang berkarakterkan begitu. Aku pikir itu menarik,**

**Hehe, segitu aja dech.**

**(^0^) arigatiou untuk para readers dan secret readers. *gaje.**

***di tendang rame-rame. Huwaaaaaaa pokoknya arigatou untuk minna-chaaaan.**


End file.
